Jono's Legacy
by Smileys
Summary: Picard took on a fatherly role with Jono, Beverly sees to it that feeling is transferred to Wesley. I always thought those 2 needed to adopt each other so - in my story they do! A tiny bit of Picard/Crusher thrown in also.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2am and I was in sick bay by myself, just catching up on some charting and making supply lists for our next Star Base stop. I was enjoying the unusual quietness of sick bay. There is generally always someone else here if not several other people. Tonight I was alone, no patients, no machines beeping out heart rates or alarms alerting me to a change in a patient's condition, just a peaceful, still quiet all around, until the door to sick bay swished open. Well, I knew it wouldn't last very long. Someone needed me. It was nice to be needed but sometimes it would be nice to be left alone for a while too. I left my office and was stunned to see Jean-Luc standing in sick bay looking confused and unhappy. "Jean-Luc, are you all right?" I asked as I went over to him.

He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Jean-Luc, it's o-two hundred, everyone is in bed, why are you up?" I asked. Was he ill?

"Shouldn't there be someone else here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd catch up on a few things. I sent Ogawa off duty as long as I was here. No patients tonight, she might as well get some sleep. So, why are you here?" I asked, again.

He looked embarrassed so I knew something was wrong. He despises any sort of infirmity in himself, like he thinks of himself as more than human and is annoyed when his body proves him wrong. "I'm having some pain in my chest. It's not terrible but after what happened earlier today I thought perhaps I should have it checked out."

That alarmed me. Not only was he stabbed in the chest by Jono, a human raised as a Talerian, earlier today but he also has an artificial heart that could be malfunctioning. "Up on the bed, let me examine you." I ordered him. I try not to let it show but I do enjoy ordering the captain around. I don't abuse the privilege but I do enjoy it.

He did not want to be in the sick bay bed, "Can't you just scan me right here?" he asked.

"Sorry, I need to check all your vitals and I want to see them on the wall read-out. You'd better lay down, it will only take a minute or two." I told him.

He reluctantly got on the bio bed, took off his shirt and lay down. I placed all the sensors for his vital signs and breathed a sigh of relief when the read out was fine. His artificial heart was functioning well. His blood was pumping properly and getting plenty of oxygen from his lungs. The area where he was stabbed earlier was still healing but it was healing well. I couldn't detect any bleeding or infection. He was in excellent condition for a man half his age, one that happened to have an artificial heart. "Can you tell me more about the pain? What sort of pain is it and where is it located?"

He pointed to the center of his chest and said, "It's like a wad of cold, wet cloth was added right here."

I was perplexed but the description didn't sound like a symptom of his heart malfunctioning or anything to do with the stabbing. "Would you mind if I monitored you for a while, see if anything shows up? Right now everything looks fine."

He looked a bit beaten down and didn't object, very unusual for him. "Yes, I can stay. Is the wound Jono gave me healing well?" he asked.

"I think it is looking wonderful considering it's been less than 24 hours since you were wounded." I told him.

He was lost in thought for a moment and then he asked, "Do you think Jono is really ok with the Talerians? I was looking forward to introducing him to his grandmother and teaching him about earth on the way to drop him off at a Star Base."

I had to chuckle, "I think Jono is much happier with Endar. I know his grandmother will be heartbroken not to get him back but I don't think she would fare so well should she get stabbed in the chest. It's a sad situation but we all just have to be content to know that he is alive and well and happy where he is."

He looked like he was having more pain and then he replied, "Yes, I know. It's best for Jono and Endar but not for everyone. Speaking of teenage boys, Did you hear that Wesley made a connection with Jono, even got him to laugh?" He smiled at that thought and a diagnosis came to me from far away in outer space. I would've never thought it possible.

"Wesley thought Jono was interesting. He was glad he could break through to some of his human emotions, even if it was by accident. It was the right thing to send Jono back to the only home he's known, he will think of you fondly for the rest of his life. When he remembers he's human and different from his people it will be the memory of you that will make being human ok for him." I was testing a theory while I was talking. I was watching the vitals read out. There was some fluctuations when I talked about Jono that spoke volumes about the captain's health problem. I believe the captain had grown very fond of Jono and was desperately missing the boy, even though Jono had stabbed him. He had taken on a fatherly role and very quickly accepted and incorporated it into himself and then Jono was taken away. Well, if the captain wanted a son, I knew of another young man just Jono's age that needed a father and already adored Jean-Luc. Let's test the theory that Jean-Luc is already rather fond of him as well.

"Jean-Luc, I've been meaning to thank you for promoting Wesley to full ensign. He was extraordinarily pleased. He is hardly ever out of his new uniform." I said as I watched the read out.

"No need to thank me, Beverly, he earned that promotion. I was sorry that he missed the oral examination and had to delay his education at the academy but it is to the benefit of the Enterprise that he will be with us another year." he assured me.

I had to agree with him, "Yes, I know he earned it, he works very hard at all his duties. I'm very proud of him. I had mixed feelings about him missing the exam. Obviously I'd like him to start his training at the academy and he wants to be there so much. But, I am his mother and very glad to keep him with me for another year. Thank heavens he heard Will's message! Who knows how long it would've been before we got them back, if we got them back, if he hadn't recognized the pattern."

Jean-Luc smiled, "Yes, he is an exceptionally clever young man with a good sense of what to do with his mind. Instead of thinking up ways to get into mischief he applies himself to his duties and study. You should be very proud of him, Beverly, you've done a tremendous job under less than ideal circumstances."

Yes, I had a diagnosis and a prescription now. His vitals fluctuated quite a bit when he was talking about Wesley. I had a pain in my chest too but it was a good pain. Seeing how talking about Wesley could affect Jean-Luc's brain waves and blood pressure and heart rate could only mean that he had quite strong feelings for Wesley too. It gave my heart a squeeze of love and affection for both of my men. I already knew Wesley adored Jean-Luc. I could see with my own eyes now that it was reciprocated. I only had to get them together long enough for them to admit it before it was too late and Wesley wouldn't be with us every day. "I don't think there is anything wrong with either your heart or your wound. It will just take some time for you to heal." It was the truth, I just didn't mention that the healing he would have to do was both physical from the stabbing and emotional from welcoming Jono into the human family only to have him ripped away again. "Thank you for being a patient patient." I said teasingly.

He sat up and fastened his soft tunic around his waist, "I'm sorry I bothered you, Beverly."

That irritated me and I couldn't help but speak up, "Jean-Luc" I said quietly in a serious tone so that he would look at me, which he did, "I am the ship's doctor and a patient in need is never a bother. I am also your friend who cares very deeply for you. Should you want to wake me out of a sound sleep at o-two hundred just because you're bored and want to talk, it would be just fine with me."

He looked properly chastised, "Of course, Beverly, forgive me." Then he gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek and went back to his cabin.

I went back to my office but didn't get much accomplished the rest of the night other than plotting a sneaky and surprise adoption. I wanted Jean-Luc and Wesley to adopt each other as father and son. I also wanted them to admit how they felt to each other but that was certainly a long shot and I only had 10 months until Wesley would be off to Starfleet. I had to think fast.

I was having my usual breakfast with Jean-Luc several days later when I put my plan into effect. "Jean-Luc, do you think Wesley gets enough physical exercise?"

He looked at me with a curious expression, "He looks quite fit, Beverly. Why do you ask?"

"He's still young so he's staying fit without working at it but I think he spends far too much time with his studies and experiments and duties. He needs something physical to do. Maybe something that doesn't require a good number of friends like Parrises Squares. Something that takes just a couple people. Do you think you could try to teach him to fence? He'd be quite willing to learn if you were instructing him." I explained.

He thought for a moment, "I suppose I could find some time to teach him myself but I'm sure there are better fencing instructors on board, he could even learn from a holo-instructor."

"No, I think it would be better for him to interact with real people more. He spends enough time alone studying and running his experiments. Would you be willing to teach him?" I asked.

"Yes, I can manage that. We'll have to work out times when both of us are off duty and his school work permits." he offered.

I smiled, step one was behind me and the plan was in action. "Thank you, Jean-Luc, I'll let you know what times Wesley is free and you can let him know which of those times work for you. I think this will be very good for him." and for you too, Jean-Luc. "If you don't mind I will tell Wesley that he's learning so you can have another fencing partner that isn't a hologram. He would balk if he knew this was to get him more exercise."

Jean-Luc gave a nod, "I understand."

That evening at dinner I took the opportunity to talk to Wesley, I set him up for his part in the plan. "Wesley, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

He looked up, "Sure, mom, what do you need?"

"The captain has been a bit stressed lately . He enjoys fencing as a diversion but rarely fences anyone real and he knows all the moves of the holo-fencers. I was hoping you would be willing to learn to fence so he could teach you. It would be a big help to him." I explained, lying through my teeth.

"I'd love to help you out and it would be great to learn fencing from the captain but I'm so busy. Would it take much time?" he asked.

I was ready for this response, "No, we can work something out for when you are both off duty and you aren't bogged down with studies. Just a lesson or two a week would be great."

He looked intrigued with the idea of learning to fence, "Then, sure, I'll be glad to help out."

Time to cover my tracks, "Thank you, Wesley. Please don't tell Jean-Luc this is for his benefit, I will tell him you are very interested in learning fencing, ok?"

He had a small conspiratorial smile on his face, "No, problem, mom." There, step two down, plan progressing.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is my first day teaching Wesley to fence. I don't think he really needs more exercise but it wouldn't hurt and I'd like to spend more time with the boy and get to know him better. I should already know him as well as a parent, or at least an uncle. Jack asked me on more than one occasion, usually after a dangerous mission, that if anything should happen to him that I should take care of his wife and son. I failed him. I have loved his wife since we met, when she and Jack were dating, but I have kept my feelings to myself. It was for my friend, it was his lady love that I was in love with and later it was his wife. I suffered in silence for their sakes. Later came Wesley, I was happy for them. I wasn't sure I ever wanted a child, I don't relate to them well at all, but I was glad to be at the edges of Wesley's life, until he was about 5 years old. That was when I sent his father on an away mission that he didn't come back from. I have felt guilty about that ever since. And instead of honoring my obligation to take care of Beverly and Wesley, I ran away into the stars. Wesley has grown into an incredible young man. Extremely smart and very mature for his age, nearly adult in his behavior. He is also kind and dutiful and respectful. So, if his mother thinks he needs more exercise and I can teach him to fence and get to know him better, I will be glad to do so.

We set up the holodeck as a fencing salle. Wesley had replicated some fencing attire and I had changed into my own suit. We started with the basics. He picked them up quite quickly. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I was enjoying fencing with someone real and not a hologram, even if he was just a beginner. We faced off for about an hour before calling it quits. I showed him some training programs I had set up for him to practice without me. Then we ended the program and started to put away the equipment that we had brought with us. I feel that hologram swords can not be made to act like real swords, no matter what the engineers say. "So, how are your experiments going lately?" I asked. He's always got some school projects he working on. Very high level complicated experiments.

"Ok, sir." he replied quickly.

"Wesley," I said and then waited for him to look at me, "You don't have to call me sir, or captain, when we're not on duty. And I really would like to know about your experiments. You always seem to surprise me with what you are are interested in and how you set out to prove your theories."

He looked a bit surprised and uncomfortable. I feel responsible for his both his surprise and his discomfort. He shouldn't be surprised that I'm interested in him and his life, he should be used to me wanting to know about him. It's another reminder that I have failed to meet my friend's death request. And he feels uncomfortable taking to me. That's a normal reaction for a lower level crew member when talking to the captain but I don't want him to feel like just another crew member. I do hope these fencing lessons can bring us closer together. Hesitantly he began to tell me about his newest experiment, something about aligning the dilithium crystals cross-wise in two chambers to synchronize their harmonic resonance and possibly get more power from fewer crystals. His face was coming alive as he talked, I have always admired his exuberance for life. Suddenly, something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention, Wesley looked that way at the same time I did. What in the world...? There was a bluish mist undulating in the air about 3 meters away from us. As we turned to look at it, the mist moved away. It was certainly there but only for a moment and then it vanished. "Did you see that?" he said excitedly.

"I certainly did, but what was it?" I asked. "Computer, explain the hologram program that just ran."

'No hologram program currently running.' was the computers answer.

I still believe it was a hologram. "Computer, what hologram programs have run since we ended the fencing program?"

'No hologram programs have run since that time.'

I looked at Wesley, "Did it look like a hologram to you?"

"I think it looked like a hologram, but why would anyone program a hologram of a blue mist?" he asked.

"Will you please inform Geordi of the malfunction on this holodeck and have him look into it?" I asked. I knew he would be going to engineering to work on his experiment when we were finished. He agreed and we finished putting away the equipment and left the holodeck. For a first lesson, he did very well. For a first attempt for me to get to know him, we also did fairly well. This fencing instruction could be a turning point in our relationship.

Several days later I went to the Crusher cabin for dinner as I often do. Beverly was coming out of her cabin as I arrived. "Sorry, Jean-Luc, I have to check on someone in sick bay for just a minute. Please, make yourself at home. Wesley is in his room, maybe you could set up another fencing lesson?"

I agreed with her suggestion and made my way to Wesley's room and knocked. "Come." he said. Most people say 'enter' but he used my word in answer to a knock, I liked that he wanted to emulate me.

I entered and saw Wesley studying at his desk, still in his uniform from his afternoon on the bridge. "Good evening, Wesley."

His spine straightened up and he said, "Good evening, sir! I mean, good evening." He remembered a little late not to call me sir but he did remember.

"So, how about another fencing lesson? Ready for the next level?" I asked. "We could meet tomorrow afternoon after your shift on the bridge."

He thought for a moment, "Yes, I think that would work. I did get to the holodeck once to practice with the holo-instructors."

Just then I saw it again, the blue mist! And we weren't in the holodeck so it couldn't be a hologram. Again it appeared, moved a few feet and disappeared. "Wesley, you did see that blue mist again, did you not?"

He was staring at the spot where it disappeared, "Yes, but what is it? I saw some old photographs in the computer where an error in processing could make something like that. People used to think they were ghosts but there is no such thing."

"Wesley, the game is afoot!" I exclaimed.

"A foot?" he asked wiggling his own foot.

I had to laugh, "Not that kind of foot. Afoot. One word. It means in progress. There is a game in progress and we must solve this riddle. Computer, has there been any unusual energy readings in this room in the last few moments?"

"No unusual energy readings have been detected." the computer said.

Wesley was getting into the spirit of the mystery. "Not an energy pattern? How can someone make a blue mist without energy? And where did it come from?"

"Let's both think of some ideas of what it could be and we can sort through them tomorrow after fencing, all right? For the moment, it's time for dinner. I think we should keep this our little secret, see if we can solve the puzzle ourselves. Are you in agreement?" I asked. I was quite intrigued by the mystery of the blue mist and I wanted to solve it without too much outside help, just Wesley and myself if possible.

He looked rather determined to figure this out as well. "I agree. Let's go eat, mom made lasagna." Ah, the appetite of a growing young man, I remember those days.

I was a bit disappointed that the blue mist did not appear again during our second fencing lesson. And neither of us had hit on a plausible reason for the phenomenon as of yet. For the moment we were both mystified.

A few days after that second lesson we were orbiting the 4th planet in the Kalesi system for supplies and shore leave for the crew. We would be orbiting the planet for 7 days time. Things on the bridge are very quiet when orbiting a planet for some time, just a few minor adjustments and basic surveillance are necessary. Wesley and Data were at their stations and I was in my ready room. I heard the door chime and called out, "Come." It was Wesley that entered. I had hoped he was going to offer a solution to our mystery, or suggest another lesson. I was finding myself much more at ease around the boy, actually enjoying spending time with him. Why hadn't I done this after Jack's death as he had wanted me to? Oh yes, I might have been able to overcome my aversion to children but being in Beverly's presence often and to have to control my emotions would've been too much. So, I lost the boy as well. "What can I do for you?" I asked Wesley.

"Sir, I would like to request a shuttle and permission to go to the 3rd planet for study purposes." he requested.

That's a pretty big request but not out of the question. But in order to agree I would have to be sure he would be safe in all respects. "What study purposes? And why the 3rd planet?"

"Sir, the 3rd planet has a core of iron and the surface has immense magnetic fields with large fluctuations. I would like to study the effect of those fields on my cross-aligned dilithium engine." he said still standing very still and tall.

"Wesley, at ease, please sit." I offered and he sat but still looked uncomfortable. "What is this 3rd planet like? What kind of atmosphere, terrain and life is there?"

"It is an M class planet but the magnetic fields cause frequent large electrical storms. It is a dessert planet so the storms do not produce much rain. The terrain is somewhat rocky with a number of subterranean cave systems. Because of the storms and magnetic fields there is very little vegetation and only very small life forms." he answered. Obviously, he had done his homework on the planet before stating his request. That was a wise course of action.

I still had reservations about him going but did not want to curtail his experiments. He had found some amazing things in the course of his experiments that other much more advanced scientists were studying to learn more about what he, a young man, had discovered. "How long would the experiments take and who would be accompanying you?"

He looked like he wanted to say something but then changed his mind. "I think Geordi would be the best person to come with me as he understands my experiment better than any one else. I would need about 18 hours on the surface to get all the information I would need to study. I would like to leave this afternoon, after my shift, and leave the planet at twelve hundred hours tomorrow."

I thought for a moment. This was a worthwhile experiment, and I had no objections to using Starfleet supplies for the endeavor. I had no doubt that Geordi would be willing to go and would keep Wesley safe but I had another idea for that matter. "I believe this experiment can be arranged," his eyes lit up at the prospect of going to the 3rd planet. "but Geordi will have to check the planets magnetic fields and what they may do to the shuttle and other instruments. He may have to make some modifications so things will run properly. And, you may only go if I accompany you."

He looked surprised, "You, sir?"

I gave him a steely stare, my captain's look, "Do you think I am incapable of going on this mission?"

"Oh, no, sir! I just thought you'd want to remain with the ship, maybe go down to the planet for some shore leave." he explained.

"I have no wish to lounge around making the crew uncomfortable in their shore leave. I am interested in the 3rd planet's electrical storms. I have a great respect and interest in lightening. Perhaps we can even get in a fencing lesson, with non-metal swords of course. No sense carrying a lightening rod around on that planet." I was starting to look forward to the small journey.

"Yes, sir!" he said smartly. "Shall I ask Geordi to make preparations?"

I said, "Make it so." and turned back to my computer screen, thus dismissing Wesley.

We had just finished setting up the dilithium engine on the 3rd planet. It had been an uneventful trip to the planet and it was currently storm free where we were running Wesley's experiment. Geordi had made a few adjustments to the shuttle and we would be out of communication with the Enterprise while we were on the surface. Now to look around the area a bit before setting up a camp for the night while the experiment ran and gathered data. I went exploring in one direction and Wesley in another. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and I hurried back to the shuttle. The engine was sparking and making quite a lot of noise for a dilithium engine, they are usually very quiet. The cable draining the generated energy into the ground was vibrating. I was afraid it was overloading. Just then Wesley came into view heading back to the area when the ground gave a strong shake and Wesley disappeared from sight. The tremor had caused the ground to give away over one of the planet's subterranean caves! How far had he fallen? Was he ok? I stopped the engine from running and causing more tremors and carried it back to the shuttle. I had to grab some rope before investigating Wesley's condition and location. It wouldn't do either of us any good if I caused more ground to give way and ended up down in a hole with him without a way to get out. I tied one end to the shuttle and carefully walked to the edge of the hole Wesley had fallen through. He was down about three or four meters and was quite still. Then he moved his arm and I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. He just seemed to be unconscious. I nearly tapped my communicator for back up help before I remembered that we were on our own until we got away from the planet's magnetic fields. I was going to have to get him up to the shuttle on my own. I got another rope and climbed down to him. I checked him over, he had a large contusion on his forehead and a few bumps and scrapes but otherwise seemed unharmed. He was mumbling and moving around some. "Wesley, can you hear me?"

"Father?" he said quietly, turning his head as if to look for the person calling him although his eyes were closed. He seemed quite agitated now.

Father? Didn't he call Jack 'dad'? "No, Wesley, it's Captain Picard." I said.

He smiled just a little bit and said with a sigh, "Father Picard" and then relaxed. My heart swelled. I don't think two words have ever had such an effect on me. He did think of me as a father figure. And I assume his relaxing after understanding that I was there with him meant that he knew I was well and that I would take care of him so he could relax and let me shoulder the responsibilities for the moment. Yes, son, I will take care of you. I tied the rope around him in a harness fashion and after climbing back to the surface I hoisted him up. I am not a young man any more and it was a bit of a struggle to accomplish my task. I was getting Wesley in a seat in the shuttle when I saw, projected on the wall of the craft, that blue mist. I was too focused on my task to pay it much attention but I did note a few things. For now I just needed to get us up away from the planet so I could contact the Enterprise.

"Picard to Enterprise" I said as soon as we were away from the planet.

"Enterprise here." I heard Data say.

"Data, please have Dr. Crusher return from the planet to sick bay and as soon as my shuttle is within transporter range please have Ensign Crusher transported directly to sick bay. He has a head injury."

Data answered, "Acknowledged." and not too long after that Wesley disappeared from my side. I didn't like having him out of my sight but I knew he was far better off on the Enterprise and with a doctor, especially one that was his mother. I continued to pilot the shuttle craft back to the ship and made my way to sick bay.

I walked into sick bay to see Wesley on a biobed with his mother and a couple nurses tending to him. "Beverly, how is he?"

She turned to me and did not look distraught, I took this as a good sign. "He's going to be all right. He has a mild concussion. What happened to him?"

The enormity of what had actually happened hit me when she asked. "He's going to be famous is what happened! It appears his experiment worked so well as to generate enough energy to cause an earthquake. The tremor caused some ground to give way and he fell about 4 meters into a hole."


	3. Chapter 3

I love being a doctor but it's always heart wrenching to hear that it's someone I love deeply that needs me, especially my son. I couldn't get off the planet fast enough when I heard he'd been hurt. Even transporting took too long. Then the minutes that seemed like days until he was transported to sick bay and I could finally see him and his injuries for myself. He has some scrapes and bruises and a swelling on his forehead where he has a mild concussion but for the most part he is fine. We would need to keep an eye on him for a few hours and he would need a couple quiet days of rest but he would be fine. I might not be so fine after trying to keep him quietly resting for a few days but Wesley was going to be just fine. I heard Jean-Luc come in to sick bay and ask how he was. He sounded quite upset, more frantic than he usually did when a crew member was hurt. I was sorry he was upset but glad that he cared enough for Wesley to be upset over his injuries. I made sure to look calm and even smile a little when I turned around to let him know Wesley was alright and ask what happened.

"He's going to be famous is what happened! It appears his experiment worked so well as to generate enough energy to cause an earthquake. The tremor caused some ground to give away and he fell about 4 meters into a hole." he exclaimed.

"His experiment caused an earthquake?" I asked. Leave it to my son to figure out how to shake up a whole world.

"I could be wrong but it appears that is what happened. He set up the experiment to drain the produced energy into the ground. The engine was producing so much energy it was overloading and dumping too much energy into the ground. It seems that caused the tremors. Are you sure he's going to be fine?" he asked as he moved to the foot of the bed to get a good look at Wesley.

I laid my hand on his arm and said, "Yes, Jean-Luc, he will be perfectly all right after a few days rest. Of course, I may have to hog tie him to keep him from working on his experiments but he'll be fine." I could feel some of the tension in his arm fade away and I could see his body and face relax as he accepted my prognosis for Wesley. I love Jean-Luc, it seems I have always loved him. But our positions on the ship make any relationship other than friendship nearly impossible. I still hoped we could managed to find our way to each other someday. It would be frightening to cross that line but I was sure that one day our love would be strong enough to over come those fears. Today, I loved him just a little bit more. It touched me that he cared about my son so much.

He let out a small sigh, "Well then, I can see he will be well cared for, even if he does not want it. Good, good." he reached out and touched Wesley's foot. I often have noticed how touching a patient can calm the loved ones. Usually they hold the patient's hand or brush their hair out of their face but I think touching Wesley's foot was the Jean-Luc's way of assuring himself that Wesley was alive and would recover. "Keep me apprised of his condition, please, Doctor." he said and left sick bay.

I ordered Wesley to spend the night in sick bay and he was not happy about it but he knew that even the captain had to obey the CMO's orders so he gritted his teeth and followed orders. I let him back into our quarters the next morning but reminded him that he needed to rest – not study, not experiment, not leave our cabin – rest! I was hoping he was resting. I did ask the computer his location a few times in the morning and he was in his room. When I went to check on him at lunch time he was reading a fiction book and not a text book so I approved. After my shift in sick bay I went back to my cabin to see how he was doing and make dinner for us. As soon as I entered I could hear laughter coming from his room. I hope he didn't have a bunch of friends in there exciting him. Maybe one or two friends would be ok but not a bunch. I thought I could hear just 2 laughs and one was deeper than it should've been for a friend of Wesley's. Then I heard the voice speak, it was Jean-Luc! He had come to visit Wesley. I left my two men to their conversation and started to make dinner for three.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then what did your brother do?" Wesley asked me. I was telling a story from my boyhood when Robert and I were chasing a moth around our room and it flew down my throat. Not just in my mouth, I don't think, but down into my throat.

"He laughed at me! I was disturbed to have a living being dying inside me and he laughed. Then I felt a tickle in my throat and coughed and out flew the moth and he laughed so hard he wet himself." I finished my story. It was a relief to see Wesley alive and well and laughing.

"I wish I had had siblings, it sounds fun." he admitted.

"I can understand that from outside it looks fun but from the inside, I can tell you, many siblings – probably all at times – wish they were only children. It's quite intense to share your parents and home with another person roughly your own age. Siblings can be so different from each other but forced to live together. I imagine it's good practice for life though." I mused.

"I guess we all want to have what we can't. We want to experience everything." Wesley said.

"I haven't told you yet what I saw when I was buckling you into your seat in the shuttle. I saw the blue mist again." I told him.

"You did!? Where was it? Did it last longer?" he asked with excitement.

"It was projected on the wall of the shuttle. It didn't move this time, just appeared for a few seconds and then went out." I had my own suspicions but I wanted Wesley to think about it without distractions.

He was thinking pretty hard. "It was on the wall and not in the air? It didn't move like it did before?"

"Yes, stationary and on the wall." I answered.

"Both the times before we were both moving, were you moving this time?" He asked.

He was coming to the same conclusions I had. "I was moving. You were not."

"So, then the image must be coming from me somehow." He thought longer, then said, "It could only be coming from my communicator! But how and why only those 3 times? And... who?" he was thinking along the same lines I had.

"I agree, it must be your communicator. Maybe tomorrow we can investigate your communicator to see what causes the blue mist. Then we will know how and figure out who and why from there. Agreed?" I asked.

He looked excited at the possibility of solving this puzzle and, I hoped, happy to be spending time with me working on it. "Agreed!"

Just then we heard Beverly call from the other room, "Time for dinner, guys!" I was glad to have been invited. I know it's not truth but I like to imagine that the 3 of us are a family when we have dinner together. I love both Beverly and Wesley like they are my family. They are the closest thing I have to a family. A captain must remain aloof but he is also just a man with needs and feelings. It's a harmless fantasy to help me cope with the isolation of being captain. Alas, it is only a fantasy.

We made our way to the dining area. "What's for dinner, mom?" Wesley asked.

"Chicken stix, corn on the cob, salad, mashed potatoes and someone's favorite pistachio cake for dessert." she replied.

"Wow, my favorites! Just because I got a bump on the head?" he asked.

She looked at me and smiled. She was glad I had kept my promise of not telling him the news until she was there. Of course I did not break my promise, she should've known I wouldn't but it was nice to see her smile at me in thanks. "Not only that but because I love you..."

"Mom!" he interrupted with embarrassment.

"and" she continued, "because I'm relieved you are going to recover from your fall and..." she said as she gestured to me. Wesley looked at me.

"What your mom is referring to is that someone is coming to see you." I told him, drawing out the explanation of what was going on.

He looked confused. "Who?" he asked.

"Dr. Leah Brahams" I said, without any emphasis on how unusual or important this visit was but Wesley still understood completely.

"Dr. Brahams is coming to see me!? Why would she come to see me?" he asked.

I handed him a computer pad outlining the rough data obtained from his experiment even though it was cut very short. He looked at it only for a moment. "My engine did this?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Wesley, your engine did this and, we believe, created the tremors that caused your fall. Starfleet is greatly interested in your configuration of the dilithium crystals and the effect of the magnetic fields on it. They are honoring the scientist who discovered it. It will be called the Crusher Configuration, if you approve." I informed him.

He beamed, "Of course I approve! Wow, this is really important." he said amazed. Then he chuckled, "I really fell for my own experiments, didn't I?" he joked.

We both laughed with him. It was a lovely and lively meal for the three of us. If only we could really be a family like this. I could not approach Beverly for more of a relationship, it wouldn't be appropriate. Starfleet wouldn't disapprove of a relationship between us but it would be troublesome and difficult for both of us to remain professional on duty and keep our standing with the crew if they knew that off duty we were a romantic couple. It is too much to ask of her. And there is the fact that I was the captain that sent her husband on the mission that got him killed, I will never forgive myself for that.

Wesley was peering into the microscope intently. "It appears to be a tiny holographic projector. It's amazing!" he exclaimed. "I think I can remove it without damaging it."

"So, how did someone get a projector, no matter how tiny, implanted into your communicator?" I asked myself as much as him.

"It would be easy for my mom to switch out my communicator but she would have no idea how to create this. No reason I can see that would make her want to do this, either." he said thoughtfully.

"Who aboard ship could create something like this?" I asked. I had my suspicions but Wesley knew more of the specifics of some of my crew members than I did. He might know someone that was working with micro technology in their spare time.

"Data is the only one that I can think of that would have the knowledge and expertise in micro technology to make this. I assume the hologram being just a blue mist is because the projector had to be small enough to fit in my communicator so it couldn't hold much information. But this section here, isn't part of the projector and I don't know what it's for." he said as he lifted the mechanism out of his disassembled communicator. "I'll have to take it apart under a more powerful microscope to figure out what it is and what it is supposed to do."

"Make it so. I'll leave you to your work, I am needed on the bridge. Please keep me informed of what you discover." I said as I started to leave. Then I turned and went to Wesley and lay my hand on his shoulder at the microscope, he looked up. "Wesley, I'm deeply relieved that you were not permanently harmed on Kalesi 3. You mean too much in my life to lose you." he looked shocked and uncomfortable so I turned and left the room sparing him the torture of thinking of a reply. My heart was beating faster than normal but I had managed to let a youngster know how I feel about him, definitely a growth experience for myself. Not only exposing my feelings to a member of my crew but to a youngster. Wesley does not make me feel as uncomfortable as other children but I still feel awkward around him.

Wesley had one more day of rest in Beverly's quarters and then was allowed to return to duty. When his shift was over on the bridge he came to my ready room. "Captain, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Wesley, are you going to the lab to work on the blue mist mechanism?" I asked.

He looked sheepish, "Yes, sir."

"You're off duty now, Wesley. No need to call me sir." He looked like he was about to apologize but I waved him off. "Can you come to my cabin for dinner tonight around 20 hundred? You can tell me what you found out."

"Yes, s.. I mean, yes, that would be fine. Shall I stop by my cabin to escort my mom to dinner?" he asked.

"No, I think this dinner should just be for us men." I informed him. He looked a bit anxious at the thought of having dinner with the captain alone.

My hands were sweating. You'd have thought I was an unpopular teenage boy about to ask the prettiest girl in town out on a date. This conversation might be even more nerve wracking than that. My door chimed at 20 hundred on the dot. "Come."

"Good evening." Wesley said uncomfortably, I didn't blame the boy, I was quite uncomfortable as well but I really wanted to be a large part of his life. I'm not sure why I felt that way now. Perhaps it was his impending departure to Starfleet spurring my attempts at a relationship.

"Come. Sit. You can tell me what you found while we eat. I don't know what you like to eat so tell me and I'll use the replicator for tonight." I had rehearsed that speech a few times. I wanted to provide him with something he would like to eat but I also want to impart to him that I intended to have him over for dinner again.

"Beef bourguignon would be nice if that's ok with you." he replied. Smart boy, he had thought ahead about the evening and decided ahead of time what to have if I had asked. Beef bourguignon was a perfect choice. He's honoring my heritage and picked a meal with pieces already cut bite sized and nothing too fussy or messy. Perfect for an already awkward meal without making things more awkward. I know he couldn't have gone over the conversation I intend to have with him before he got here. He has no way to know what is coming.

I brought our meals to the table and sat. "So, did you find out much?" I asked. I was quite curious about the blue mist riddle.

"It has to be Data, it was quite ingenious and I had to use some of the equipment in his lab to find out everything I could. It was a hologram-like projection. It was the rest of the device that was hard to unravel. There was a proximity detector and a timer. The timer was set so it would only happen once a day at most. The proximity detector had two readers in it. One was easy to figure out, it was your communicator. The mist would only appear when our communicators were close to each other." he explained.

"My communicator?" I asked as I interrupted. Someone wanted me in on this puzzle with Wesley?

"Yeah, your signal was easy for the computer to recognize. The other I had some trouble with. That one seems to read anybody's communicator. That one also seems to be a shut off switch. So that the blue mist wouldn't appear when anyone other than the two of us is around. That's why we never saw it when we were on the bridge or having dinner with my mom." he said.

"Ah, my boy, you did have a productive evening! So, we know what the mist is and why it appeared where and when it did. The only questions left are who did it and why? A agree that only Data with his abilities and laboratory to manipulate micro circuitry could have made it but why? I think we will have to trick him into confessing unless I order him to tell. And what fun would that be? Can you remove the second detector in the device? Maybe change the timer to allow the projection to happen every hour?"

"Remove the shut off part and speed up the timer? You want the mist to appear on the bridge?" he asked. "Oh, I get it, everyone will see it and want an explanation. Data will have to confess."

"Yes! He will prove himself guilty of planting the device in your communicator and we can get him to tell us why." I said.

"That should work." he said.

We had some idle conversation about the riddle we were solving and about his studies and experiments. He was nervous about Dr. Brahams coming and excited at the same time. I got our desserts from the food slot and gave myself a pep talk, dinner was nearly over and we hadn't had the conversation he was really here for. "Wesley, do you remember anything after you fell into the cave on Kalesi 3? Anything at all?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "I think I remember a little. Just a vague feeling of pain and that you were there so I knew you'd help me."

I took a deep breath and charged forward. "When I reached you at first you called out 'father'." He looked guilty and embarrassed like he knew what he'd actually meant and that it wasn't that he was calling for Jack. "Then when I told you it was me, Captain Picard, and not your father then you said 'Father Picard' and passed out."

The color drained from his face and he sputtered, "Captain, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't aware of what I was saying. I would never say that! I don't know..."

I cut him off. "Wesley, I liked it." I said quietly.

"You what?" he asked astonished.

Now or never, Picard, "I'm telling you, I liked it. I am glad you see me as a father figure. That is what, I mean who I would like to be to you."

"I... you... uh... really?" he was still trying to figure this out. He looked like he was tentatively hoping this awkward moment was going to turn into something positive .

"Yes, Wesley. Obviously we must remain professional when on duty and in front of the crew but when we are off duty I hope we can spend more time together getting to know one another before you leave for Starfleet. You will be greatly missed when you do go to the academy." I admitted.

"I will miss you too, uh... father." he said hesitantly.

I smiled, that sounded very nice. "So, perhaps once we solve our current riddle we can spend time together on the holodeck solving more riddles. I think it's time that Dixon Hill's business becomes 'Hill and Son, Private Detectives' don't you agree?"

"I think that sounds great." he agreed. We discussed some possible scenarios for future holodeck adventures while we finished our dessert. "And now I'd better be going, I have to fix the projector so it will go off tomorrow morning. Good night" he hesitated before adding, "father." as he made his way to the door.

"Good night, son." I called after him. Once the door swished closed I took several deep breaths. As one in a position that requires hiding my feelings most of the time this had been a very difficult evening. My legs were still shaky from the enormity of all of it. But it had gone very well, it was certainly worth the trouble it took. Often, one must risk much to achieve even more. I had achieved a great reward. I went to bed a very fortunate and happy man.

The next morning when Wesley came onto the bridge I went to my ready room. I thought it might cause more of a stir if the crew saw the mist and had to report it to me instead of having me there to see it for myself. Wesley gave me a sly smile as I vacated the bridge. He was quite looking forward to this, as was I. I paced in my ready room until I heard a bit of a commotion from beyond the door. Good, the mist had appeared and most everyone out there saw it. Let Will handle things for a moment. Let him do the asking. After several minutes my door chimed. "Come." I called out.

Data entered alone. I was expecting Will to be there with or without Data. "I am sorry, captain, I did not mean for this to happen on the bridge."

"What do you mean, Data?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"I constructed a hologram-like projector to be put in Wesley's communicator but it was not intended to be activated on the bridge. The mechanism must have malfunctioned. I apologize." he said.

"Data, why would you make a hologram projector for Wesley's communicator?" I asked.

He simply stated, "Because Dr. Crusher asked me to."

Aha! It was Beverly behind this. "And did she tell you why she wanted you to make it?" I questioned further.

"She said it would entertain you, like your mysteries on the holodeck." he explained. "Is that not what happened?" he asked.

Time to let him off the hook, he had made the device in good faith and in such a way that it wasn't to interfere with ship's business. I realize he wouldn't be 'worried' about his actions since he doesn't have them but I can't help but treat him as if he does have emotions. I often wonder if he really does have emotions but just doesn't quite understand what they are. "Yes, Data, it was quite entertaining. We discovered it a couple days ago and deactivated the switch off proximity detector so it would occur on the bridge."

"You wanted it to appear on the bridge while Wesley was on duty?" he asked.

"Yes, we had to get you to confess." I told him.

"But you could have just asked me." he said confused.

"That wouldn't be in the spirit of the mystery. So far, we have puzzled out: who, what, when and where. Now we just have to figure out why." I was thinking out loud more to myself than talking to Data

"Dr. Crusher said it was for your entertainment. Is that not why she did this?"

"No, I don't think that is the only reason. Oh, Data, why didn't the computer detect the mist? I asked about the hologram program that had just run when we were on the holodeck. Later, in Wesley's quarters, I asked if the computer detected any unusual energy readings and it had not. What exactly was that mist that the computer didn't detect it?" I had been wondering about this for a couple of days.

"I believe, sir, that the mist was too primitive in nature to be considered a 'program' by the computer. And I informed the computer of the device in Wesley's communicator so when it went off it would not cause the computer to send out an alarm. So, since the computer already knew about the device, the energy it produced would not be considered unusual." Data explained. Ah, clever, I wouldn't have thought to let the computer in on the secret.

"I see, very good, thank you. Wesley and I still have some more work to do on this mystery to find it's real purpose. Thank you, Data. Please resume your station." I said as a way of dismissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

I had made a plan with Wesley for him to miss dinner with his mother and me but to show up at 19:30 hours on the dot. Beverly and I were having a nice friendly dinner together again. It would be time for Wesley to stop by before too long and I had to bring the conversation around to the topic I wanted to talk about. "Beverly, I'd like to thank you for the mystery you provided." I slipped into the conversation.

"Mystery?" she asked, looking completely innocent.

I smiled, "Don't pretend you didn't do it, Data confessed all after that blue mist appeared on the bridge."

"On the bridge!" she exclaimed. "It wasn't supposed to happen on the bridge."

"I'd say that's as good as a confession." I said with a laugh. "Wesley and I figured it out. He even fixed the device so it would project on the bridge. It was our way of getting Data to confess. We did suspect you but we still don't know why you did it. Data said you did it for our entertainment. It was rather entertaining but there has to be more. Why did you do it?" I asked.

She looked rather guilty now, it was quite charming. He checks rosy with a blush and eyes downcast with guilt. "I wanted you and Wesley to spend more time together. Get to know each other better before he left for the academy." she admitted.

"Wesley and I spend a lot of time together already." I noted.

She looked like she wanted to say something, then changed her mind. Finally she sighed and said, "No, Jean-Luc, not on-duty time. I wanted you to spend more time with Wesley, get to know him as a person. Do you remember the night you came to sickbay after Jono stabbed you?"

That was weeks ago, I had nearly forgotten. Why would she bring that up now? "I remember, what about it?"

"Your chest hurt, remember?" I nodded. "Jean-Luc, you were acutely missing Jono. You heart rate went up when we talked about Jono and your brain waves changed. I figured out that you had taken on a fatherly role with Jono and once he was gone you missed him terribly."

"You think that was what was wrong that night? But I've hardly given the boy another thought since then. I couldn't have missed him that much." I told her.

"I knew you'd get over missing him before long. But you had started to see yourself as a father figure and must have liked it. I knew a boy about the same age that already saw you as a father figure and would love to have fatherly attention from you." she explained. So that was why the blue mist mystery and the fencing lessons as well! It wasn't that he needed more exercise.

"You set us up to spend more time together with the fencing lessons and then threw in the mystery to keep my attention. Oh, and you made that mystery part technical to keep Wesley interested too. You wanted me to adopt Wesley as my son!" I exclaimed. Little did she know how well her plan worked.

"No, no, Jean-Luc! Not adopt him! That would be asking a bit much. Just spend some more time one on one with him, do some guy things together. Let him get to know Jean-Luc and not just Captain Picard. And I wanted you to get to know Wesley and not just Ensign Crusher. You two need each other and soon he'll be off the Enterprise, possibly for good. Time was running out. Are you upset that I set this up?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well..." I was stalling for time, making her more nervous. "We did enjoy the fencing lessons and the mystery. But why didn't you just ask me to get to know him better? I would've been willing."

"Then you would've been doing it for me and not for your own reasons. It wouldn't have come out right. You would've been thinking of me and pleasing me when you were with Wesley." she said. I could see her point.

"You did know I had already been thinking of him in a fatherly fashion, did you not?" I asked.

"You did?! I had no idea. For how long?" she was surprised. She really didn't know.

"Since the first time he came on the bridge and already knew how the captain's chair worked. I thought to myself, 'That's my boy!' and it just stuck with me." I admitted.

"Well, I'm dumbstruck! Why didn't you do more about it?" she wanted to know.

"Beverly, I didn't want to take Jack's place in his life!" I exclaimed. I still couldn't tell her about what the Traveller had told me. I could encourage him but not interfere too much.

"Jean-Luc, Jack is not in Wesley's life, you are!" Ouch, it hurt when she reminded me that Jack was gone. He was my best friend and I sent him to his death. But she was right, Jack was not here. I was. So, my plan that was about to take place in a few minutes would go over very well with Beverly. I felt the tension in my body fading away, she was going to love the next few minutes.

"Thank you. Wesley and I are having a good time together. We've got another fencing lesson tomorrow. He's learning fast. And the next day we will be solving another mystery on the holodeck. So, now that your plan has worked what are you going to turn your attention to next? Recruiting a female Klingon crew member so Worf can have a girlfriend?" I teased. She was meddling in our lives. Don't get me wrong, I was glad she had but meddling can often turn out so very wrong.

"Wow, that would be a heck of a challenge. I think I'll do something easier next, like learn how to make transporting through a dimensional shift not cause DNA damage." she said with a laugh.

"Well, doctor, I expect to hear of your success by the end of the week." I said with complete sincerity. Then we both laughed.

Just then the door swished open and Wesley came in. "Sorry I missed dinner, mom. I was helping Geordi with some maintenance." Then he turned to me and said, just as we had planned, "Father, when you have time Geordi would like you to stop by Engineering, he's got something to show you. He said no hurry though."

I was watching Beverly out of the corner of my eye and saw her jaw drop before I answered, "Thank you, son, I'll stop buy after dinner." And with that Wesley went into his room and I turned to a shocked Beverly. "Satisfied?"

She went pale and then flushed bright red. She had the most adorable goofy grin on her face. She was just staring at me and then would look at the door Wesley had disappeared through, then back at me. "I... I... I... How... He just called you father!"

"Do you mind?" I asked. Being a father figure and actually being called father could be two very different things to Beverly.

"Mind?! I'm thrilled! And you called him son and he didn't react to it at all. How long have you been calling him son, and how long has he been calling you father? This is more than I had hoped!" she gushed. It was nice to be able to make her so happy. Of course, it made me happy to have Wesley for a son also. We were a little closer to being a family.

"We've thought of each other that way for awhile now. It was when he was mostly unconscious and muttering after his fall that he called me father. I thought he meant Jack at the time and I said I wasn't Jack, I was Captain Picard. He called me Father Picard and passed out. Later I brought up that he had done that and he was rather embarrassed until I had said that I liked it. When we are not on duty or around the crew, that's what we call each other. Without your meddling we might have gotten around to it on our own but it would've taken a lot longer so I thank you for manipulating me – this time!" I added.

She still looked shocked by everything. Pleased as can be but still very surprised. "All because I asked you to teach him to fence. Such a simple thing to have such a large and wonderful effect."

"What is that old saying? From a small acorn grows the mighty oak. Plant a small seed in the right place and you could get a great benefit." That is what she had done, just a small seed to get things going. She's a smart woman and I'm grateful to have her in my life in any capacity. Maybe some day the three of us could be a real family. I imagine Wesley would love to be best man at the ceremony, if I could just get Beverly to see me as more than just a good friend.

"Perhaps you could teach me to fence, Jean-Luc?" she said nervously.

Her question took a few seconds for me to fully understand, for the impact to hit me. Did she just want to learn the art of fencing or, dare I hope, she is asking me for more? She was looking very nervous while awaiting my answer. Her eyes were darting all around the room. There was a slight sheen of perspiration on her forehead. She seemed not to know what to do with her hands. She was acutely nervous. Too nervous for just asking about actual fencing. I usually avoid looking into Beverly's eyes, lest she see my feelings for her in my eyes. Now I looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes. What I saw there changed my world. Nothing would be the same again. I saw deep, true love. She loves me back and not just as a friend, I was astonished. Is she really ready for the obstacles we will face? I do not want to start down this path only to end up losing my best friend instead of gaining a love. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly. She took my hand and lay it on her chest. I could feel her heart thundering with fear from asking her question. Her feelings must be as deep as mine for her to experience this much reaction to disclosing her feelings. "Should I, instead, teach you tennis?" I asked with a small smile.

"Tennis?" she asked.

"It's an ancient game where the score is often..." I paused for emphasis and lowered my hand from her chest to take her hand in mine, "...love." I saw her eyes relax and shine as a smile grew on her lovely face. I leaned in to finally touch her lips with mine in reality instead of in a dream. Our lips touched and my dream of being part of a family had started to become a reality.


End file.
